Frozen Fire
by CynIsIn
Summary: A Request from KatieLeaRules, an Undertaker/Winter One-Shot


Frozen Fire

By CynIsIn

Note: Stay tuned, I'll own SOMETHING before the end of the decade.

Note II: This is a request from KatieLeaRules. Sorry it took me so long :)

His eyes scanned her muscular frame, "Are you ready"? He asked, his voice full of malice and disdain. "Are you"? Winter grinned, as she cracked the whip. The dark beauty slowly walked towards the giant, she loved being the only _true _challenge he could ever match-up with, something she knew he truly hated. The thought of someone equal to him made his blood boil, and turned him on at the same time. Winter loved that she could torment him with such a small turn of the screw, it made their arrangement perfect, she could torment his psyche, and he could make her beg for mercy under him. As she edged closer to him, Taker swiftly and violently grabbed her around the throat and pulled her close to him. He slowly breathed in her scent, and tighted his grip; Winter let out a low gasp as she tightened her neck muscles. The Phenom smiled at her pain, then pressed his lips to hers in a very unpassionate kiss, as Winter kept her mouth closed tight. Taker was able to force his tongue passed her lips, and glided it across her teeth. A feeling of disgust and pleasure washed over her as she let his tongue torture her beautiful mouth. Undertaker slowly let her down to the ground, took the whip out of her hand, and pushed her up against the hard, splinter riddled table in the middle of the room. She giggled and put her hands out in front of her. "What do you want"? He hissed. "Taste me" Winter flicked her tongue at him. "NO!" He boomed, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs, and quickly forcing her hands back down behind her back. "What are going to do"? She asked, with a note of fear in her voice. "I'm going to hurt you, Winter, and you're going to like it... UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled. Winter could only nod in reply.

He then ripped off his leather pants and quickly pressed his large member against her her soft, wet pussy lips, and with a quick thrust he buried himself inside of her, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both let out dual screams, as her tightness engulfed his cock. "... more..." She whispered, hoping he couldn't hear her. Taker let out a small laugh and slowly pulled out before slamming back into her, causing Winter to let out a small whimper. He continued this for three more thrusts, before pulling out once more and leaving only the tip of his thick prick inside her. "Mark"? Winter cried pantivly, as she pushed into him. Taker growled, and pulled all the way out, then slammed his fist into her ribs. "AAAAHHH!" She gritted. "Remember our deal... No names... or else." Winter nodded and said, "Ofcourse." Taker then pushed her up onto the table, and forced her face onto the hard wood. The Deadman then picked up the whip and began cracking it on her soft ass. "MMMMHHH... MHMM... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She moaned between slaps. Undertaker then climbed up the table with her, and began leaving soft kisses to her almost blood red ass, slowly making his way to her crack, he smiled once he found her dirty-hole. Taker then pressed his tongue against her sphincter and began slowly dragging it up and down back and forth between her asshole and her pussy, "OH GOD! OH FUCK... MORE!" She screamed, loving the feeling of having both her holes teased by his long tongue. "No." He said, pulling away from her two pleasure zones. Taker once again pushed himself into her, slower this time, letting her feel every inch of him inside of her love canal. "Aaahh." She moaned, as he began fucking her warm snatch. "Harder." Winter moaned. Taker couldn't help but comply, and began filling her wet heat with his cock, enjoying the sensation of her wrapped around his meat, as she began to feel herself building up inside, "OH GOD!... I'M CUMMING!... FUCK, OH FUCK YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" She screamed as she reached her climax, and pressed against his body. "I didn't cum." He said, keeping his throbing member insde of her. "We can fix that... pull out." Winter said, wanting her dark lover to feel the intense pleasure she just went through. "I'll let you stick it in my ass... but when you cum, pull out... while I love getting fucked in the ass, I don't like feeling the swimmers back there." She said, laughing a little. "Alright." Undertaker said, with an amused grin on his face. He quickly pushed his cock against her asshole, Taker was a little surprised by how easily his prick went into her anal cavity. With very little pressure Taker soon began pounding into her know bruised ass, causing more stinging slaps to her bottom. "FUCK!" He screamed, as his balls began to clinch into his groin, "AAAAHHH!" He screamed one last time, as he emptied himself into her bowels. "Sorry about that." He whispered to her, breathless. "It's fine... don't do it again." She said. Taker then undid the cuffs and helped her to her feet, "Good luck tonight... Mickie can be tougher than most." He said, as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Thanks. I hope we can do this again." She grinned, before exiting the room, "Mind if I invite someone next time"? He said. "Go ahead."

-THE END-

Note III: I'll take suggestions as to who I should add.


End file.
